


I Kissed A Girl

by moonlightjasmine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Episode: s03e07 I Kissed A Girl, Glee Parody, Other, Songfic, being gay is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightjasmine/pseuds/moonlightjasmine
Summary: The girls of college Dupont perform a song





	

Chapter 1 I Kissed A Girl.

Let it never be said that the students of Dupont were musically challenged. As an assigned topic for this week Madame Bustier had given them the topic to discus about homosexuality. it was a rising change in the world and the class had the end of the school week to show a small or acted out scene.

Curiously enough this seemed to sort of make all of the fairer sex join together before they decided to work together in a singular project.  
They pulled Kim and Nino aside while declaring the other boys as spectators.

When class began and they were to show their results all that happened was Chloe shouting.

"Places!" and they scattered indifferent directions of the classroom.

Juleka who had grabbed two books before exiting the classroom, entered before heading towards the first seats when she was cornered by Kim.

"Heard the rumors about you."

"Who the hell are you?" The goth asked placing the books down.

"The captain of the rugby team. Girls like you are challenged who just need the right man to straighten you up and I`m just the right man to do it." He arrogantly said pointing at himself.

That didn`t last for long when Alix approached the two.

"Move your busted creeper ass." Before being joined by Alya.

"Now." The bespectacled girl ordered. Soon all the girls of the class surrounded the two of them.

"Easy girls. I`m just trying to make her normal." Kim 

"She is normal." Rose interrupted him.

"It`s not her choice idiot, but even if it were, you`d be her last choice." Chloe chimed in looking at him like he was the dirt under her fingernails.

"OH I get it. You`re all a bunch of lesbos." Kim taunted before Marinette spoke.

"So what if we are? You don`t stand a chance either way." That`s when the beginnings of the music started.

"Bye bye." Sabrina called.

"Walk away." Mylene finished before they dismissed Kim who went to join the few boys who were spectators. 

The girls gathered in a circle and Juleka began.

This was never the way I planned

Marinette was the next who began the one line

Not my intention

Juleka turned towards her as if explaining with hand gestures 

I got some brave, drink in hand

Marinette nodded as she sang the next line.

Lost my discretion

Alix was next to feature as she seemed peeved as she sang her line

It's not what

Mylene joined her, a tinge of fear in her facial expression

I'm used to

Marinette who had by now moved next to Alya gave her a hug, which the tanned girl returned with a head pat.

Just wanna try you on

Chloe was the next one looking at a faraway point.

I'm curious for you

This time both she and Sabrina sang the line together. Chloe acting all chill while Sabrina looked a bit excited.

Caught my attention

Rose was the one who sang the main part surprisingly, leaning on Juleikas side.

I kissed a girl and I liked it

Alya joined in with with her line, gently bumping the girls with her elbows.

The taste of her cherry chapstick

Sabrina was the next one who acted giddy as she spoke to Marinette.

I kissed a girl just to try it

Who then in turn pretended to whisper in Sabrinas ear.

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

Here both Chloe and Alix joined Marinette each on her side before the blonde chimed.

It felt so wrong

The heiress acted scared before Marinettes attention was pulled by Alix who was grinning as she sang her two lines.

It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight

Alya approached the again and shrugged as she sang. she lifted Marinetes chin a bit in a teasing manner.

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Finally the girls turned towards their audience and sang the verse together.

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable  
Too good to, to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

The last few words all of them had smiles on their faces. They sang most of the last verse together with only some parts sung by some special gals.

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.

It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it!

The music ended and silence rang in the classroom before the small audience burst into applause.

"Wonderful, wonderful. A creative way to express your opinion!" Madame Bustier cheered. 

So without further ado class resumed.


End file.
